The present invention relates generally to input/output electrical connectors, and in particular shells for receptacle connectors.
Many electronic devices include electrical connectors that receive and provide power and data. These electrical connectors are typically receptacle connectors and are designed to receive a male plug connector. The male plug connector may be on the end of a cable. The plug connector may plug into the receptacle connector of an electronic device, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The receptacle connector often has a shell that surrounds and provides mechanical support for contacts. Receptacle connector shells are typically made from plastics. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the plug connector to form portions of electrical path between devices.
These receptacle connectors may be attached or otherwise fixed to device enclosures that surround an electronic device. As electronic devices continue to become smaller, these enclosures have increasingly limited internal space while still including a large number of internal components. Limited space within the enclosures of devices creates a number of challenges. For example, the limited internal space of these enclosures drives the demand for smaller internal components such as smaller receptacle connector shells. However, smaller receptacle connector shells may be prone to breaking due to thinner shell walls, particularly when made of plastic. As another example, a metallic shell may couple with an antenna and cause interference as the dimensions of the device become smaller.
A plastic shell may include glass in a polymer resin, but while this may be used to strengthen the shell, it may also make the shell more brittle and more prone to breaking.
Many devices suffer from all or some of these deficiencies or from similar deficiencies. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide small devices with connectors that are strong and reduce interference.